Kissmark?
by baektoyeol
Summary: Baek menyukai Chan tetapi ketika Baek melihat kissmark di leher Chan membuatnya hopeless. Sebenarnya siapa yang telah memberikan kissmark di leher Chanyeol? Baekyeol Chanbaek .Smut Gagal. Males edit. Komedi mungkin. Romance not really.


Baekhyun POV

"Baek!"

"Oh.. Chanyeol. Wae?" Chanyeol kelihatan terengah-engah

"Kau cepat sekali jalannya. Aku memanggilmu dari kita keluar van tapi kau tidak dengar." * * Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan oksigen ke paru-parunya

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"E.. itu, manager hyung tadi memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu, katanya kita kurang melakukan fanservice."

"ha?" aku masih tidak mengerti

"Itu, kemarin saat kita di Gwangju, apa kau tidak mendengar bahwa banyak fans yang berteriak 'kyaaaa Chanbaek! Baekyeol moment!' seperti itu tetapi ketika aku mencoba untuk mendekat ke arahmu, kau malah bercanda dengan Jongin dan mengabaikanku."

"Oh" Sebenarnya aku juga mendengar para fans berteriak Baekyeol ataupun Chanbaek, tapi bagaimana bisa aku melakukan fanservice dengan segala skinship yang harus aku lakukan dengan Chanyeol? Dengan menatapnya sekarang saja hatiku sudah berdebar-debar, jika aku melakukannya, aku takut jika Chanyeol akan mendengar detak jantungku yang abnormal ketika Chanyeol berada di dekatku dan parahnya, bagaimana jika aku menikmatinya dan meminta 'lebih' dari Chanyeol ?

"Hiya! Aku berbicara panjang lebar dan kau hanya menjawab 'Oh' ?"

"Mianhae Chanyeol"

"Sudahlah, yang penting jangan kau lupa apa yang harus kita lakukan sebagai couple nanti." Memang kami semua sedang berada di backstage untuk mempersiapkan fanmeeting di sebuah Mall di jantung Kota Seoul

"Hiya! Baek! Chan! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini! Cepatlah ganti baju kalian! Sebentar lagi fanmeeting akan dimulai." Suho hyung menghampiriku dan Chanyeol. Aku dan Chanyeol segera mengekor di belakangnya

fanmeeting

"We are One ! Annyeonghaseyo! EXO K imnida!" Kami semua memberi salam pada seluruh fans disini

Ada talkshow, Games, dan lain-lain. Chanyeol terkadang menggenggam tanganku, memeluk bahuku, membisikkan sesuatu yang lucu di telingaku, dan parahnya memegang tengkukku, membuatku sukses merinding. Tapi aku menyukai semua ini, kesempatan bagiku untuk lebih dekat dengannya, walaupun aku tahu, Chanyeol melakukannya hanya karena fanservice saja.

Hari ini benar-benar panjang dan melelahkan. Fanmeeting tadi bukanlah hal yang menyebabkan aku sangat lelah, tapi karena ulah Chanyeol yang membuatku senang sekaligus sedih, mungkin lebih tepatnya lelah untuk memendam perasaan pada seseorang. Kami semua akhirnya kembali ke dorm kami.

Dorm

"Hyung, inikan masih sore, apakah setelah ini tidak ada schedule untuk kita?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Suho hyung begitu kita semua sampai di dorm

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ngg.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku, bolehkan hyung?"

"Pasti yeoja itukan hyung.." Sehun tersenyum jahil. Tapi yeoja yang mana? Apakah Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan seseorang?

"Baiklah, tapi ingat tetap jaga nama baik EXO, jangan pulang larut malam, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, jangan …"

"Baiklah hyung!" Chanyeol segera keluar dorm, mengabaikan Suho hyung yang masih berniat untuk melanjutkan perannya sebagai appa yang baik

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" omel Suho hyung

Aku berdiam diri di kamar. Memikirkan, apakah memiliki perasaan ke Chanyeol adalah hal yang salah? Masalahnya adalah dia namja dan akupun juga namja. Entah kenapa, pada Chanyeol membuatku tidak straight lagi. Dulu aku pernah beberapa kali berpacaran dan semuanya adalah yeoja, tidak ada satupun yang namja, dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil berbaring. Mengulang masa bersama Chanyeol semenjak setahun yang lalu, menjadi sahabat baik, bercanda bersama, bertingkah konyol yang bahkan akan membuat member lainnya mengomel karena terganggu, ketika aku bersama Sehun menjahili Chanyeol, terlihat jelas di bayanganku. Semuanya terlalu indah, aku terlalu takut, jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, semuanya akan berubah dan aku akan merasa menjadi orang yang paling malang di dunia jika Chanyeol ilfeel dan membenciku.

"Aaaaiiisssh!" aku berteriak sambil mendekap bantal, membuat suaraku teredam di dalamnya

Airmataku mengalir. Sakit. Perih. Tertekan. Penat.

Aku segera ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajahku hingga tidak tampak bekas airmata di sana. Bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol belum pulang.

"Kyungsoo. Suho hyung di mana?" aku menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur

"Oh, Suho hyung sedang mandi. Wae?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, bilangkan pada Suho hyung ya."

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang larut malam. Aku sudah membuatkan masakan spesial untuk nanti malam."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo."

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus kemana, maka aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja.

"Oppa.. Oppa..!" seseorang menarik lenganku, aku segera membenarkan penyamaranku dan mengalihkan pandanganku, aku tidak mau jika ada yang mengenaliku

"Apakah oppa mau masuk ke bar kami?" Syukurlah sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku. Yeoja itu menunjuk ke bar yang berada di belakangnya. Bar yang ditunjuknya sepertinya bar yang high class

"Ha? Kurasa tidak" aku berjalan lagi

"Apakah oppa yakin? sepertinya oppa sedang tertekan, bar kami sangat lengkap, mulai dari berbagai jenis beer, wine, dish, music, dance floor, and … lady." yeoja itu sedikit menggodaku. Huft.. mungkin masuk ke sana bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Aku masuk ke sebuah private room. Seorang pelayan menanyakan pesananku. Aku segera meneguk beberapa gelas. Aneh, biasanya dengan tiga gelas saja sudah membuatku tidak sadar, mungkin karena sekarang aku sedang patah hati. Seorang yeoja masuk. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang sangat minim. Ia mulai meraba-raba diriku, tapi aku diam saja. Aku mendorong yeoja itu ke sofa dan menindihnya. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Mencoba untuk menikmatinya.

Chanyeol!

Aku segera membuka mataku. Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan mencium Chanyeol ketika aku sedang mencium yeoja ini!

"Pergi…"

"Ne?"

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI. SEKARANG!" Yeoja itu ketakutan dan segera keluar. Bersyukur dia cukup pintar hingga aku tidak perlu untuk mengulang perintahku hingga tiga kali

"AAAAAARHH!" Kurasa cukup jelas bagiku sekarang, kalau aku sudah sepenuhnya gay, untuk Chanyeol. Aku menegak minumanku lagi, entah berapa gelas sekarang yang ku minum, hingga tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat.

"Ngggghh.." kepalaku terasa sangat berat.

Pusing.

Aku membuka mataku, sudah pagi. Ini bukankah kamarku dan Chanyeol? Siapa yang membawaku pulang? Ah pasti Suho hyung akan memarahiku karena mabuk dan ditambah lokasi aku mabuk yang dapat menyebabkan reputasi kami tercoreng

Setelah aku mencuci mukaku, aku keluar kamar.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Jongin menanyakan padaku hal yang sepertinya sudah bisa dia jawab sendiri

"Hmm.."

"Hyung ingin sarapan? Aku meletakkan sarapan hyung di meja."

"Gomawo Kyungsoo." Aku berjalan ke arah meja makan

"Aku juga meletakkan obat penghilang pusing di meja hyung. Jangan sampai Suho hyung tahu, karena kami menutupinya dari Suho hyung. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Suho hyung tahu jika Baekhyun hyung mabuk semalam." Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik sekarang

Aku tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar pengertian. Aku langsung duduk di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan buatan Kyungsoo yang menggoda iman *typo* menggoda perut

"Hiya hyung! Ceritakan lagi thoal Luhan hyung!" suara Sehun

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan sendiri padanya." suara Chanyeol juga

Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar dari kamar Suho-Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku

"Hmm.."

"Syukurlah.."

Chanyeol segera duduk di sofa. Sehun memilih duduk di meja makan menemaniku sambil melahap cake yang pastinya dibuat oleh Kyungsoo

"Hung, hanol hungah ang nge-awa-u ai ar aeh eaam." Sehun mengatakan sambil mulut yang penuh

"Telan dulu baru bicara." Sehun langsung menelan cake yang berada di mulutnya setelah mendengar perintahku

"Chanyeol hyung yang membawa hyung pulang dari mabuk semalam." jelas Sehun

Ooh, jadi Chanyeol? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku berada di bar itu? apa aku menelponnya?

"Oh, gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Mianhae Chanyeol aku tidak mengingat kejadian semalam."

"Gwenchana.."

Sehun lalu duduk di sofa bersama Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Suho hyung datang.

"Kau pulang hyung?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan

"Hmm.. Kyuhyun hyung mengajakku untuk mencari kura-kura yang mirip ddangkoma untuk hadiah ulang tahun Yesung hyung"

"Oooh.." jawab mereka serentak. Suho hyung lalu duduk diantara mereka menikmati acara tv.

Setelah aku selesai makan aku pun ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Chanyeol.. apakah kau tidak merasa panas memakai turtle-neck shirt?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Aaah.. ini? tidak.."

"Ah aku lupa. Hari ini ada film horror di channel ***" (channel disensor) Sehun sangat excited

"Baiklah Sehun, acara ini membosankan." aku juga setuju dengan kata-kata Sehun

Kami semua mengikuti acara yang ingin Sehun tonton.

(posisi menonton: sofa; Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Suho.. di karpet; Kai, Sehun)

"Huwaaaaaaa!" teriakkan Kyungsoo membuat telingaku sedikit berdengung

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, sedikit tertawa melihatnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat ketakutan. Kyungsoo sampai-sampai menarik kaos Chanyeol dengan erat.

Aku .. aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher Chanyeol yang terbuka. Seperti bercak merah.

!

Aku sepertinya tahu apa itu.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku

"Di lehermu."

Chanyeol kaget. Dia terlihat gelagapan. Semua member memilih untuk menoleh ke Chanyeol sekarang.

"Hiya hyung! Kenapa hyung tidak memberi tahu kami.. Itu dari yeoja yang hyung temui kemarin kan?" Kata-kata Sehun membuat k .

"Nng.. ini.. ini…" Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat bingung sekarang, menjawab semua pernyataan kami bahwa itu benar.

"Waaah.. hyung chukkahae!" sorak Jongin

"Horaaaayyy.. Makan-makan!" Sehun juga ikut berteriak-teriak kegirangan

"Hyung.. Chukkahae.." Kyungsoo ikut mengucapkan selamat

"Chukkahae Chanyeol.. tapi hyung mohon, jangan sampai ketahuan agensi. Dan jangan melakukan hal 'bodoh' lainnya. Jangan menghamilinya sebelum kalian menikah."

Kata-kata Suho hyung membuat Kyungsoo berekspresi O_O .. Kai dan Sehun juga ikutan melongo walaupun tidak se ekstrim Kyungsoo. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang

"Hmm.. Chu.. Chukkahae.." aku mencoba menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan senyumanku

"Ngg.. Itu.. Sebenarnya.."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol.. Kami mengerti kok.. Janganlah menutupi sesuatu dari kami, kami adalah keluargamu juga." Suho hyung mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol

Hari-hari akan terasa sangat berat setelah ini.

SKIP..

Bedtime.

Aku berada di bawah shower cukup lama. Bukan karena aku betah di bawah air lama-lama, tapi karena suara shower menutupi tangisanku ini.

"Baekhyun! Mengapa kau begitu lama? Kau bisa sakit nanti." Suara Chanyeol sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamar kami

"Ngg.. Sebentar lagi selesai."

Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan matanya. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat bola mataku yang bengkak.

"Baek! Apa kau sakit?"

"Ee.. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku TIDAK baik-baik saja

Aku duduk di meja mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ku ke Chanyeol dengan mencoba untuk browsing sehingga aku bisa membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Baek?"

"Wae?"

"Baek?!"

"Wae?!"

"Baek! Baek! Baaaeeeek !"

"MWO?!"

Aku menatapnya. Aish sial! Sepertinya dia menyadari bola mataku yang bengkak ini

"Baek.. Kau menangis?"

"Ani.."

"Matamu benar-benar bengkak"

"Hanya kelelahan."

"Bohong!"

"Sungguh Chanyeol"

"Kau bohong!"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan agar kau mempercayaiku!"

"Aku tahu kau BOHONG, BAEK!" Chanyeol sepertinya marah dan khawatir

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya!

"YA! Aku berbohong padamu! Aku berbohong pada orang yang sudah menyebabkan mataku menjadi bengkak seperti ini!"

"Baek…"

"Aku mencintaimu! Kau puas sekarang! dan aku benar-benar patah hati setelah kau mendapatkan yeojachingu!"

Airmataku mengalir deras. Aku sudah tidak bisa menutupinya lagi

"Kau salah paham Baek!"

"Salah paham bagaimana? Bukankah kissmark yang ada di lehermu, yang setengah mati kau tutup-tutupi sudah menjadi bukti?!"

Aku duduk di tepi ranjangku. Menutupi seluruh wajahku yang basah dengan airmata dengan tanganku

"Astaga Baek! Aku kira kau pura-pura lupa! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Apa yang harus aku tahu tentang yeoja chingu mu?!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Baekhyun POV end

Flashback ON

Chanyeol POV

"Noona! Bagaimana jika membelikan ini untuk namjachingu noona? Kurasa Minho hyung akan menyukai sepatu ini." Aku menunjukkan sepatu pilihanku pada Yuri noona. Yuri noona ingin memberikan kado spesial di hari anniversary mereka.

"Kau benar Chanyeol! Tidak salah aku mengajakmu."

"Hehehe.. noona bisa saja."

"Kalau begitu setelah ini noona traktir deh.."

"Aza!"

"Tempatnya terserah kamu, tentuin deh. Dan kau boleh makan sepuasnya."

"Yeeee.."

Dreet-dreet

'Baek' Baekhyun menelponku?

"Yoboseyo?"

"Chaniiiiiiiiiii.."

"Baek?"

"Chaniiii.. Kau dimanaaaa.. aku menunggumu dan kau tidak datang? Baekhyun no baboya! Kenapa menunggu orang yang tidak akan datang? Aaaaaah.. Huweeee.." sepertinya Baekhyun mabuk.

"Baek! kumohon berhentilah menangis.. Kau di mana?"

"Ng? Aku ? Memangnya kau akan menjemputku..? Ahahahaha.. Chanyeol akan menjemputku.. Horayyy!" Astaga.. Baek sepertinya sudah di luar kendali

"Baek! KAU DI MANA?"

"Ng.. ini di mana ya? ngggg… oh.. ini di bar."

"Iya Baekhyun, tapi nama barnya apa?"

"Ng.. tadi Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di dekat tempat Suho hyung ajak kita makan. Lalu di tawarin masuk, ya udah deh masuk. Hehe.."

"Baek! Katakan itu dimana?"

"Nggg?" Aiissh.. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri

"Noona.. Traktirnya lain kali.. Ada urusan yang benar-benar penting sekarang."

"Baiklah.."

Aku segera berlari menuju daerah ke tempat yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Sial! Di sini banyak sekali bar! Bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya ? Ah sudahlah! Aku harus mencari Baekhyun!

"Pergi kau!" Aku di usir oleh security

AAAAAARRRGH! dari 8 bar yang aku masuki tidak ada Baekhyun di dalam. Tenanglah Baek! walaupun aku selalu di usir tapi aku tidak akan pulang sampai menemukanmu.

DreeetDreeet

Baekhyun!

"Baek! No odiya?!"

"Yoboseyo.. Apakah anda bisa menjemputnya? Sepertinya kenalan anda sangat mabuk sekarang dan tertidur di sini."

"Katakan nama barnya!"

"The Aquos Night"

"Baiklah!"

Aku segera menuju ke sana.

"BAEK!"

Aku melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak sadar. Aku menggendongnya pulang.

Aku menelpon Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, apakah Suho hyung sudah tidur?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Menjauhlah dari yang lainnya."

"Baiklah.. .. Kenapa hyung?"

"Baekhyun bersamaku. Dia mabuk berat. Bisakah kau membuat Suho hyung masuk ke kamarnya? Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun akan mendapatkan masalah besok."

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan mengurusnya. Nanti ku telpon lagi."

"Aku tunggu Kyungsoo."

"Nggg.. Chan? Chanyeol.. Chanyeooolll.. Baekhyun digendong Chanyeol… Yeeyeeeyeee"

"Baek! Sadarlah! Kau bahkan lebih konyol dariku ketika kau mabuk."

"Ahahaahaha.. Chanyeooool.. nggg.. nghh.." Baekhyun tertidur lagi

Dreet-drett

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana?"

"Aku, Sehun dan Jongin sudah mengatasinya. Hyung masuklah. Tapi pastikan Baekhyun tidak berisik, karena Sehun pura-pura merengek pada Suho hyung untuk mengajarkannya bahasa china di kamar mereka."

"Gomawo Kyungsoo."

"Ne hyung."

Baekhyun masih aku piggyback. Beruntung Baekhyun tertidur. Aku segera masuk ke kamar kami bersama Baekhyun.

Baek.. Kenapa kau seperti ini?

"Chaaaaaaan.." Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia menggerakkan kakinya ke segala arah membuatku menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendonganku

Baekhyun menatapku lama. Tiba-tiba dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku, dan menciumku!

Aku.. Sudah lama aku menantikan ini. Mencium bibir Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menciumnya lebih panas.

"nggghhh.." lidah Baekhyun meminta akses masuk. Aku menerima dengan senang hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, kami melepaskan bibir masing-masing untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Nggh.. Baek.." Baekhyun menciumi leherku. Menggigit kecil di banyak tempat di sana.

tangan Baekhyun meremas juniorku yang masih terbalut celana jeansku

"BAEK!"

Aku melepaskan diriku dari Baekhyun. Aku tahu jika salah satu dari kami tidak berhenti maka akan terjadi hal 'itu'. Aku sangat ingin Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi aku juga tidak mau, melakukannya jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya ketika Baekhyun menyerahkan diri dan hatinya sepenuhnya hanya untukku.

"Kajima Chaann.. ngggh" Baekhyun kemudian tidak sadarkan diri dipelukanku, sepertinya tertidur lagi. Aku membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya. Mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak menerkamnya. Melihat wajahnya yang sekarang tertidur membuatku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar perfect bahkan ketika sedang tidur. Aku berbaring di ranjangku sendiri. Walaupun sulit, aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku.

Chanyeol POV end

Flashback OFF

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku ingat semuanya sekarang.

"Baek.. apa kau sudah ingat?"

Aku terdiam. Aku merasa perlahan pipiku mulai mamanas dan sudah pasti muncul semburat merah padam di pipiku

"Ngg… tidak.. tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang kau katakan tadi." aku berpura-pura tidak mengingat hal itu

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengingat semuanya."

Sial! Aku tidak akan bisa berbohong di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan evil-smirk nya

Aku masih diam ..

"Kau tahu Baek. Aku.. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar

"Entah sejak kapan, tapi kau sudah menempati posisi pertama dihatiku Baekhyun. Apa kau tahu, aku sengaja membohongi mu tentang manager hyung yang menginginkan fanservice kita sebagai couple, aku mengatakannya agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu Baek, menyentuhmu tanpa kau merasa aneh denganku."

Pipiku memerah.

Chanyeol mendekat, dia memelukku. Hangat.

"Aku serius Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae"

"….."

"Baek ? apakah kau mendengarku?"

Aku mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. Airmataku mengalir. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baek.. Uljima.."

"Hikss.. hikkss.. aku.. aku hanya benar-benar bahagia sekarang."

"Aku juga bahagia sekarang Baekhyunniii.. tapi berhentilah menangis."

Hikss… Hiksss.. aku masih saja menangis.

CHUUUU

Airmataku berhenti. Chanyeol menciumku sekilas. Membuat mataku membesar dua kali lipat.

"Hiya.. ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Bukankah kemarin kau yang memulainya?"

"Ngg.. itu…. itu… itu efek minuman itu membuatku tidak sadar!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aaaaah.. sudahlah.." aku begitu malu sekarang. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggangku dan berjalan menjauh

Tapi Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam pelukannya

"Baekhyun.. aku ingin menciummu sekarang. Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya lembut. Lama-lama ciuman kami menjadi panas. Chanyeol mendorong lidahnya meminta untuk bermain dengan lidahku. Aku pun mengijinkannya.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

"Ngggh.. Chann.."

Chanyeol mendorongku ke ranjangnya

"Nggghh..." tangan Chanyeol menyusup di balik kaosku, meraba nippleku tanpa melepas ciuman kami

Saat aku menikmati sentuhannya Chanyeol berdiri, menjauh dariku.

"Mian.. Mianhae Baek. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku ketika berada di dekatmu. Aku selalu menginginkan lebih darimu."

"Gwenchana.. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang Channii.."

"Apa kau serius Baek?"

"Asalkan itu kau Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa."

Dia tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku meraih tangannya dan membawanya mendekat hingga aku bisa menciumnya lagi.

Aku dapat merasakan senyuman Chanyeol, lalu dia membalas ciumanku. Chanyeol mencoba melepas kaosku. Aku membantunya. Chanyeol lalu melepas kaosnya. Aku berdebar-debar sekarang. Walaupun aku dan Chanyeol pernah mandi bersama. Tapi kali ini beda. Kali ini aku bisa menyentuhnya tanpa khawatir Chanyeol akan merasa jijik padaku.

"You're so fucking beautiful Baekhyunnii" Chanyeol kemudian menciumku lagi. Chanyeol melepas ciuman kami

"Channn.." Chanyeol menggigiti kecil di leherku

"Aku ingin membuat tanda yang sama padamu bahkan aku ingin membuat yang lebih banyak."

Kemudian Chanyeol mengulum nipple ku bergantian

"Ngggghhh..!" Chanyeol meremas juniorku perlahan dari luar celanaku

"Ngggh… ngggh.. lepaskan Channii. sempit."

"As you wish Baek.."Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku dan menjilat earlobe ku

Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan celanaku plus underwear ku.

"Baekhyun.. You're a masterpiece from God" Chanyeol menciumku sekilas, lalu turun dan mengulum juniorku

"Ngggghh! Chann.. Yeool… Ahhh.." aku seperti terbang ke awan

"Ahhh.. Chaaaan.. lepaskan.. aku ingin keluar.. Nggghhh.."

"Akhu inghin khau kheluhar di mhulutku Baek." aku mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Ketika dia mengucapkan nya seolah-olah seperti vibrator yang membuatku merasa semakin dekat

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya

"Aaaaaaahh Channniii!" Chanyeol melihat ke arahku dan menelan semuanya.

Chanyeol lalu menciumku, membuatku merasakan 'rasa' diriku sendiri.

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan celana dan boxernya.

"Let me" aku menawarkan diriku

Aku memegang juniornya dan mulai mencium perlahan. Menjilat ujung junior Chanyeol yang sangat besar itu.

"Baek.. please don't tease me." aku segera mengulum semuanya.

"Nggghh.. Baek.. terus Baek.. Ahhh.."

Aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku lebih cepat. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik dirinya.

"Ng?"

"Tenanglah Baek. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkannya ketika berada di dalam dirimu." Chanyeol berbisik sangat seduktif di telingaku, membuat juniorku menegang lagi.

"Suck it Baek!"

Aku menjilati tiga jari Chanyeol. Setelah cukup Chanyeol menarik jarinya dan menghadapkan wajahnya di holeku.

"Nggghhh" satu jari Chanyeol memasukki hole ku

"Tahan sebentar Baekk." Chanyeol melanjutkan jari kedua

"Aaaaah!" Chanyeol memasukkan tiga jarinya membuatku berteriak, airmataku menetes.

"Mianhae Baekkhii.. Aku akan berhenti sekarang." Chanyeol mengecup kedua mataku lembut

"Nggnn.. Jangan, hanya.. Lakukan dengan lebih pelan."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tiga jarinya.

"Apa kau siap Baekhyunnii?"

"Hmm.. Yes fuck me Chan."

"You're so tight!" Chanyeol mencoba mendorong kepala juniornya masuk ke hole ku

"AAAAKKH" Chanyeol menciumku, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitku akibat juniornya sudah masuk sepenuhnya sekarang

"Ng.. move Chann"

"Nggghh.. Chan.. Yeol.. lebih keras lagi di sana!" aku melihat bintang-bintang

Selagi Chanyeol menyodok holeku, Chanyeol meremas juniorku dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Aaah Baek.. I'm close"

"Aaaah Na do.."

"Aaaaah.. aaaah Chann.. aaaaah.. faster Yeollll"

"Aaaaah.. Baekhiii..!"

"Channiie..!"

Aku mengeluarkan cairanku di perutnya dan sebagian di perutku, sedangkan Chanyeol mengeluarkannya di dalamku. Aku merasa sebagian merembes keluar.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Setelah mendapatkan cukup oksigen,

"Baekhyunni.. I love You…"

"I love you too Channiiee.." Chanyeol memberi ku ciuman sekilas

"Aku lelah Channiie.."

"Aku juga.. Apa kau tidak ingin mandi?"

"Besok saja. Aku ingin tidur Chan.."

"Baiklah.. Tidurlah sekarang chagiya." Chanyeol mendekapku dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kita berdua

Aku pun membenamkan diriku di tubuh hangat Chanyeol

Baekhyun POV END

Author POV

"Hyung! Sudah kubilangkan, mereka pasti tadi sedang melakukan 'itu'!"

Suara perdebatan muncul di kamar Jongin-Kungsoo, akibat mendengar desahan-desahan BaekYeol. Beruntung Suho sudah tidur sekarang.

"Aku tahu Jongin, Aku tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, hanya saja kedua hyung kita itu begitu bodoh untuk saling menyembunyikannya."

"Ya hyung, aku setuju denganmu. Mereka benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku kira aku juga bodoh hyung."

"Jongin-a.. apa maksudmu?"

Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Mmm.. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu hyung!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi khas O_O nya

"MWO?!"

"Hiya hyung! jangan berteriak!"

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Sepertinya aku salah mendengar?"

"Aku menyukaimu hyung"

"Apakah kau serius?"

"Hmm" Jongin mengangguk

"Apakah kau melakukan ini karena kau bosan dengan semua yeoja-yeojamu?"

"Hyung! Apakah kau tahu, aku mendekati mereka karena aku benar-benar frustasi. Karena aku merasa hyung tidak akan menyukaiku."

"Jong.. Jongin-a.."

"Tapi setelah aku melihat Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung bersama, aku menjadi berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada hyung. Sudahlah hyung, jangan menatapku kasihan seperti itu. Aku sudah siap kalau hyung menolakku."

"Aku.. aku juga menyukaimu Jongin-a." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan pipi yang merah padam

"HAAA? serius hyung..?"

"Ne.." Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Azaaaa!" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat

Jongin melepas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. Apakah hyung juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin menunjukkan evil smirknya.

…

Kyungsoo baru sadar apa yang dikatakan Jongin

"Jongin PERVERT..!"

END

.

.

.

FF ini barusan nemu, karya lama kirain udah ilang, ya udah deh di upload aja daripada mubadzir udah capek-capek yang nulis. Hohohohooo nggak bakalan bosen buat ngingetin Review nyaa yaaaaaaaaaaaah :D


End file.
